Wishing on a Star
'Main Characters:' The Tribe of Rocky Cliffs: Snow where the air freezes- A pure white she-cat with some sort of frosty look to her fur. Big green eyes and a long scar over her flank. Prey-hunter Sky where the hawk flies- Dusty brown tom with a long dark stripe going down his back. Amber eyes and extremly long claws. Cave-guard Rocks of the stoney slopes- A gray brown tom with one black paw, yellow eyes. Long and ragged scar going down his pelt. Healer Prolouge Leaf-bare hung over Ashfire mountain, making the air chill to a low -3 degrees. The Tribe of Rocky Cliffs clinged to the mountain in desprerate need of warmth. Caves were they're only shelter. The wind blew furiously as the stars slowly creeped over the dulling sky. Snow fell hard and fast. Snow where the air freezes padded through the slick heavy blizzard. She closed up her ears and shook the Snow from her pelt every few minutes. Her icy blue eyes stretched open in search of prey. She took in the faint scent of Catmint and chuckled softly to herself. Snow padded up to the scent and bent over, taking a large wiff. She caught a familar scent that wavered around the sweet smelling herb. Rock of the stoney slopes! ''Snow said inside her head. She shook her snow covered pelt once more and brushed past the herb. The faint scent of vole came to her senses. It played with her mind, seeing how hungry she was. Her mouth watered as she crouched and prowled towards it. Her senses sharpened with every stride. The warm taste of the prey quickly filled her mouth, making her tounge roll out. Her legs stretched up as she punced on the scuffling animal. Her razor sharp teeth dug into the voles cold and distastful fur as she took the killing artery out. She felt satisfied at her catch and went to hunt for more. She returned back to her camp with two voles and a raven. Snow spotted Sky where the hawk flies and darted up to him after dropping her catch inside the cave. "Hello Sky!" She purred at the stiffined tom. Sky made a faint and acknowledging smile at Snow at meowed "Hey there Snow." Snow stretched out on her side and picked the small burs from her fur. She heard the soft chuckle of Sky as his To-be ran over with a starling. "Great catch! Autumn your doing better everyday!" Sky exclaimed while exaiming the limb starling. Autumn smiled briskly and darted inside the cave to see her mother, Feather of the starlings wing. Snow exaimed the ground as she felt Sky's scent drift away. A large voice called out in the clan, a battle cry. The Tribe of flying hawks were on the verge of war with us. Snow's ears perked imediatlly. She raised her frosty white head and growled as the strong and tangy scent of The Tribe of flying hawks raced into our territory. ''Oh dear starry skies, save my life, I will wish on a star, where ever you are.... Chapter one: Fire of the lightning bolt raised her head and moaned as she felt another contraction ripple through her. Rock of the stoney slopes perked his ears and dropped a stick in front of Fire. He ordered her to keep hold of it with her jaws. Another contraction rippled through Fire, making her wail in pain, her kits were coming. Rock franticlly pressed his paws into her plump belly, feeling for the kits. TBC Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Fanfictions